


Not What I Thought

by HaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cute, Fluff (Somewhat), M/M, Mpreg, Uh is this a tag?, curse words, enjoy, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sterek Mpreg story. That's it. There is some angst and there is some curse words. Scott likes to joke, but isn't good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Thought

So, this was it. This was how his life was going to be now. He was okay with being some lame, awkward teen who couldn't go five minutes without flailing but this - pregnant?! - this was a double, triple no. Stiles wasn't really shocked that he could /get/ pregnant. He was just shocked that he /was/ pregnant. 

I mean, come on after all he has been through, he had to be pregnant too? Fate dealt him a shitty card to say the least. 

And on top of everything, he knew exactly who the father was and a part of him wanted to not know. He'd rather be in the dark then anything. Well, he had already decided that was what he was going to do - if he couldn't be in the dark about who the father was then the father would be in the dark about him being pregnant.

It wasn't going to be /that/ hard. Derek Hale, oh yeah the /Derek Hale/, was off in some town in New York probably scaring off prositutes and growling at college students. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, hell, bitch", Stiles said, maybe a little louder than he thought he was, so when his father walked into his room, he jumped up, hitting his head on his bedroom wall. "Fu-". His eyes went wide. 

"Quite a vocabulary you got going on there", his dad spoke, a slight tone of amusement in his voice. He leaned his body against the white door frame. 

"Sorry", Stiles spoke, rubbing the back of his neck, standing up and throwing the book he wasn't even invested in, down. 

"You stressed out? Got a big test or something?", his dad asked, concerned written all over his face. Stiles looked up at him, taking a few seconds to wonder if he should tell him the truth. 

Stiles didn't want to lie to his father anymore, he was tired of it. He was still pretty pissed at himself for not telling his father about the supernatural crap going on until it was too late and /shit hit the fan/. He nodded as he put on his 'bravest' face, which was really just his normal face with a lip quiver.

"I..I am..before I tell you, I need you to know that I am sorry and I know I am messed up...I know..that we...we..aren't close but..dad..". 

"Stiles..", Sheriff Stilinski stopped his son's rant. "You gotta know..I will love you whatever you did, even if you got someone pregnant". Shit. 

"Dad, speaking of being pregnant..", Stiles spoke, his voice cracking in various places. His dad yanked his head up. 

"You got a girl pregnant? Is it Lydia?", he asked. Stiles shook his head. 

"Well, then who?", his father asked, confusion written all over his face and Stiles saw it - it was buried in his father's eyes - shame. 

"Me. I-I am pregnant". 

 

 

. . . . 

 

 

"Derek?". 

Stiles turned his head as he ventured further into the half burnt down Hale house, his eyes scanning around everything so he could take it all in. He was trying to find Derek but to no avail. He had looked all over in the woods, walking through the rain instead of taking his own Jeep which was a pretty stupid idea. But a lot of things he had been doing lately Stiles would consider stupid. 

Like telling Derek Hale how he felt about him. Telling him how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be with him, how much he thought his stupid growl was pretty adorable and getting a growl in return, along with a smile. 

It was also stupid of Stiles to let Derek fuck him, to put it bluntly. At the time, Stiles thought that Derek had some good feelings for him but apparently not. Not in this lifetime at least. 

Stiles turned his head, sighing about to give up and go home when he heard creaking foot steps. "Derek?", he turned and sighed gently. 

"Nice to see you too, Stiles", Scott spoke, a smirk on his face.

It wasn't Derek. 

"Yeah, yeah. Where's...uh Derek?", he asked, not even caring right now if he sounded desperate. He /needed/ to know where the man he loved and just slept with was. Maybe get a coffee and possibly fuck again. Yeah, Stiles liked that idea. 

But really, nothing ever worked out for Stiles Stilinksi did it?

Scott looked down, his tan hand moving up to rub the back of his neck. "Well, he..kinda..maybe left town..". His best friend looked up at him, a deep frown etched into his skin. "Last night". 

He didn't even say good bye. Derek didn't even tell him - well why would he? It was because of him that the sourwolf left. Stiles shook his head and without saying another word, walking past his best friend and left the house. 

"Fuck him, fuck him", Stiles mumbled as he stomped over to his Jeep, his eyes filled with angry, along with his heart and stomach. "This is shit, Derek is shit". 

Hormonal teenager alert. 

As soon as Stiles was in his Jeep, Scott was already in the passenger seat. "Dude, what's wrong? It's Derek - why would you even care that he left?". Stiles looked over at him, shaking his head. 

"Doesn't matter, forget it", he said and started his car, pulling out of the driveway, his head filled with millions and millions of thoughts, mostly one wanting to kill Derek. 

"You like him, don't ya?", the question was short but it stung him in the heart like a million bee stings. Stiles kept driving, his grip on his steering wheel. 

"I love him, Scott", the human mumbled, his heart being torn out. How much could he take? After a few seconds, Stiles felt his werewolf best friend's hand over his shoulder and he sighed gently. "I..I just..love...he left". 

After dropping off Scott at Allison's house, Stiles went home and ate half a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream on his bed, falling asleep before his father even got home. 

 

 

. . . . 

 

 

Sheriff Stilinski took his son being pregnant pretty well, actually. He still wanted to know who the father was and deep down he could already take a guess and knew he'd be right but his son seemed to shut down every time they talked about this mystery guy that wasn't really a mystery. 

After the first four months, Stiles was pretty proud of himself that he actually kept the secret of him being pregnant anyway from everyone else like the pack and his school mates but he knew it couldn't last long, especially not after Scott found out and when Erica and Issac saw him with his father waling out of a clinic with a sonogram in his hands. 

Opps.

Later that night when the whole pack, Derek excluded, showed up to his house, he was less than surprised. 

"So who knocked you up?", Erica asked, a smirk on her face. Issac nudged her gently. "And don't pretend you aren't, we saw you". 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he saw Scott walk in after them, shutting the front door. He sighed gently. "Couldn't stop 'em".

Stiles shrugged, not really caring anymore. People would find out soon enough and being this far along was a little reward. He was a good lying liar who lies. 

"So, tell us Stilinksi, who knocked you up?", Erica asked. Stiles rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand over his some-what swollen stomach,something he had grown to do without even thinking about it. It was instinct. 

"Oh my god, Derek, it's Derek's.", Erica peeped and put her hands up, jumping around in circles. Stiles was shocked. She just automatically knew it was Derek who knocked him up and she was happy about it and the big smile on Issac's face said the same.

"You guys can't tell him, please". Stiles said, sitting up. "It's mutual and just don't". 

"But why? You clearly love him, so just tell him", Issac spoke, taking a seat across from the pregnant human. Stiles sighed and shook his head. 

"It's more difficult than that guys, please", Stiles spoke, his voice sounding desperate and whiny. He looked over towards his best friend who nodded, then Issac who did the same thing. He lastly looked over at Erica. "Please?".

After a few moments of glares and even a few snarls out of Scott, maybe even one from Stiles, she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, grunting as she walked over to sit down. The rest of their visit was spent with them talking about Stiles and how big he was going to get. Stiles just flipped them off every time they talked about his weight and continued eating his mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

 

 

. . . . 

 

 

Sliding into six months of being pregnant, Stiles was starting to get restless and uncomfortable and it didn't help with his father /always/ being around him, making sure he was okay, making sure he was comfortable. He loved his dad but he was way too protective. His father even made him stay inside, like he was under house arrest and he didn't even do the crime - well, no. No. Don't go there, Stilinski. 

When his father went off to work on a Thursday afternoon, Stiles decided to go out exploring. He needed fresh air, maybe in a place where he wasn't on his front porch or in a clinic. 

And Stiles was having a pretty good walk until he heard his name being called by an all too familiar voice that he had wished he would never have to hear again but then he was glad when he turned and saw the marvelous face of the voice's keeper. Derek. 

Stiles actually thought about just running away but that would be impossible with his swollen stomach and weak knees. Plus he didn't want to run away from Derek - /couldn't/. He stopped, his hands in his pockets as he tried to cover his stomach with his dad's old coat. He felt comfortable in it, like a little kid who didn't know the wicked in the world. Derek stopped right in front of him, nodding his head as he seemed to be catching his breath as if he had been following him for a while now. Maybe he was. 

"Wh..what are you doing here, Derek?", Stiles asked, the feelings he had for Derek moving up his stomach and covering his heart once again. The anger he was holding onto still there - still evident. "..you left". 

Silence. 

Dead silence. 

Derek silence. 

"Derek, tal-you know what, not even worth it", Stiles mumbled and he shook his head and sighed, turning and walking away. He only got a few feet when he felt a warm hand over his shoulder. He didn't look back, just stopped. 

"Let go". Stiles grumbled. He tensed his body at Derek's touch then relaxed when he let go. He started walking again and when he turned, Derek was gone. 

What was that? Stiles was so confused, Derek just showed up out of the blue. Why? He grumbled when he stomped over to the Hale house where he thought he could find Erica or Issac to scream at them. Someone obviously told him. He slammed the door open, grumbling as he stomped around the house, going through the whole house just to find Erica, Scott and Issac running around in the field. Like a bunch of puppies. 

"Which one of you shitheads told Derek?", Stiles yelled, causing Scott to flip Issac on his back and Erica jump. He was so angry. He told them not to tell. And yet, they did. 

"It wasn't me", Scott said and Issac shrugged.

"Wasn't me". Erica said and looked over at Stiles. "Calm down a little, why does it matter?".

"No one told me", Stiles turned when he heard Derek's voice once again, really not wanting to hear it. Stiles backed away and in an instance Scott, Issac and Erica were surrounding them both. It was like an episode of Jerry Springer. 

"T-then how did you find out?", Stiles asked, crossing his arms over each other, the coat restricting him a bit from being comfortable but so was the little baby in his swollen stomach. 

"Can we talk about this somewhere else, privately", Derek said and glared over at the three werewolves on his left at the word 'privately'. Stiles shrugged and walked past Derek, his hands resting on his stomach, rubbing small circles. He walked into the house and walked into the kitchen area, the only place besides a guest room that had any furniture in it anymore. He took a seat on the stool, Derek came in a few seconds later, leaning against the counter in front of Stiles. 

"So talk, sour wolf. Use your words", Stiles spoke. Derek looked down, playing with his hands, sighing.

"Stiles, I didn't know you were uh, well carrying my kid but then I thought about it and yeah, I guess I could see that", he said, a hint of regret and guilt in his gruff voice. Stiles looked up at him and nodded gently. 

"Nothing for you to worry about, didn't want you to know so just forget it", he said shrugging. Stiles stood to his feet, they being a little sore and it only hitting him now. Of course it would only hit him now. 

"Stiles, don't..", Derek mumbled moving to stand in front of the human. "I am sorry, I am back and I wanna be a part of your life again and our baby's". Stiles shook his head. 

"I don't want you a part of my life, you walked out on me, you left me. So no, leave me and /my/ baby alone", Stiles said, clearly upset. Usually he would be upset that he was being so mean to people but not with Derek, he was royally pissed off. He huffed as Derek took a hold of his arm, not too tight to hurt him but he wanted to be noticed. 

"Stiles, god dammit, come on. I am sorry", Derek said. Stiles turned and yanked his arm away. 

"You should be sorry! You stupid little -", Stiles cut himself off and moved himself closer to Derek as he cried in his chest, everything crashing down on him at once. He had missed Derek so much, he was so heartbroken when he left. He sobbed into his shirt, sobbing more when Derek wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back gently. It was pretty soothing but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He couldn't. 

But every kid needed to know his parents. He would hate himself if his own child grew up without a proper father. 

 

 

. . . . 

 

 

So it may have taken some serious convincing from Derek and Issac and Scott and Erica but Stiles finally decided to tell his did who the actual father was. Since Derek was going to be a part of the baby's life then it was good for his own dad to know that too. So, he told his dad that they had a guest coming over and to take work off early. 

So Sheriff Stilinski did and Stiles and Derek cooked dinner together, it feeling so domestic - Stiles could have choked. 

"Derek don't be an ass, give it back to me now", Stiles said and reached up to grab the spoon with a big scoop of peanut butter on it. 

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no, no. You don't need this. We are about to eat dinner". 

Stiles huffed and looked up at him, crossing his arms and pouting gently. "Give it to me now, Hale. Your kid is not happy". And right there, Derek would do anything for Stiles, so he handed him the spoon and looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat. Stiles turned, the spoon in his mouth. 

"Hey dad", He said with a smile, taking the spoon out after it was all clean and placing it in the sink. 

"So, Derek's the dad", Sheriff Stilinski said. Derek nodded, suddenly nervous. That was new. 

"Yeah, he is. He wants to be a part of his child's life. I give him credit for that and so would you". Stiles spoke. 

His dad nodded gently. "Yeah, good choice in staying but don't leave my son like that again". 

Derek nodded, standing up straighter and taller. Stiles looked back at him and smiled gently. 

"So you are two together?", he asked, pointing a finger between the two. Stiles shook his head quickly. 

"No. We aren't. Ready for dinner?", he asked trying not to linger on the 'dating' question. He sighed gently and grabbed the pan of casserole off the counter and he turned, Derek grabbed it and walked towards the dinner table. Stiles was pretty shocked. That was actually sweet. 

"Don't want you carrying things you shouldn't. That's what the doctor said, right?", Derek asked as he placed the casserole down. He sighed gently and nodded. 

"Thanks Derek". He looked over at his dad who was just smiling at the two. 

"Not dating, my ass", he mumbled. Stiles heard, so he knew Derek heard. He blushed gently and walked into the dining room and he took a seat besides Derek, across from where his father would be. 

 

 

. . . . 

 

 

Over the last few months of his pregnancy, Stiles had forgiven Derek and so did his father. It was good because Stiles had realized that he didn't want to be without Derek but he couldn't say how he was feeling - not after all of the bad words exchanged, well not so much exchanging then Stiles screaming at Derek. But he hadn't done that in a while. 

Stiles was due any day now and his father was at work and he was planning on going shopping with Derek but he had to go run some pack business and it was just he and Scott playing video games. 

"Dude you are totally cheating, stop", Stiles whined and kicked his best friend. 

"I am not, you just can't do anything with that planet attached to your body", Scott snickered and Stiles kicked him again. 

"Fuck off", he said and flipped him off, Scott shrugging and continuing to play the game. Stiles laughed and got up slowly, holding his stomach as he walked towards the kitchen. He suddenly felt a surge of pain shoot through his stomach and spine. 

"Shit, uh Scott". Stiles said, gripping his shirt as he hunched over. 

"Are you in labor? Your dad isn't here and neither is Derek", Scott said getting up. Stiles looked back at him. 

"No shit, Sherlock", he said and sighed as he grabbed a hold of Scott's arm, walking towards the door with him. "Take me to the hospital now". 

Stiles was so worried, he really his father there or at least Derek. He sighed as he got in the car, Scott speeding down the road. Stiles grabbed Scott's phone and growled when he felt a contraction. Women deserved so much after labor. He tried to dial his dad's number but he just closed his phone, leaning back to enjoy the /pain/. 

"Shit, Derek he better get here soon". 

"I know, he will, we are almost there", Scott said. 

 

 

. . . . 

 

 

Stiles was being wheeled into the operating room when he heard his dad. It was like a weight was taken off his shoulder. He leaned back and sighed gently, holding his stomach as they started to dial everything up. 

"Derek, where is he? I need him. He can't miss this - I am going to kill him if he misses this", he spoke, not really speaking to anyone in general, mostly the wall since that's what he was looking at. Stiles growled as the nurse gave him some numbing pain. "Please make sure Derek is here", he whispered as the medicine started to numb him. 

After, well he wasn't really counting the hours, Stiles was holding his new baby boy, a huge smile on his face as he looked down at him. He was so precious. Stiles ran a finger over his son's hair line, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes and dark hair. He was literally a perfect mix of he and Derek. He let out a small tear at the fact that Derek wasn't actually there for the birth of his own son. 

He looked up when he heard a crash and saw Derek laying on the ground. He looked up at Stiles as he got up smiling. "Is that ours?", he asked walking over, his pointer finger up. 

"Yeah, this is him", Stiles whispered and looked back down at his little perfect bundle of joy. Derek crept over to them and the smile still didn't leave his face. 

"Wow", he whispered. "Can..can I hold him?", he asked and his smile got even bigger, which was almost impossible. He took him in his arms slowly. "What's his name?". 

Stiles looked up at him gently, touching Derek's arm. "I wanted to wait for you, since you weren't here", he said and smiled, leaning a little on his side. 

"You did? I am surprised", Derek spoke gently. "Well, thank you. This means a lot". 

"You mean a lot to me, Derek", Stiles whispered and looked down at their son again. Derek pulled him up with his finger on his chin and kissed the younger boy gently. 

"You mean the world to me", he stated and Stiles smiled gently. 

"Oh, I was thinking William Hale", Derek pulled his son and Stiles closer. 

"William? Yes, I love it. William Derek Hale". He leaned against his boyfriend gently. He knew this was the way his life was supposed to be. 

And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is my first Mpreg story. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always nice! Thank you for reading.


End file.
